A day that changed his life
by Mdmistoffelees98
Summary: As I said, I am re-writting this story and I think it's much better now than before. It's about a tragic day in Mistoffelees' kittenhood where it happens the worst thing it can happen to someone, especially a kid and also how important our family is in the good and bad moments. This story is sort of related with my story "You and me together" in chapter 10. Hope you like them! ;
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago, there was a big junkyard in London. People didn't really care about that old junkyard and thought that it was just an old rotten place. But what they don't know it that in that junkyard lives a big tribe of cats. But they aren't any wild cats. They are Jellicle cats! They've been living there for generations alongside with their leader Old Deutoromy.

But this story in not about Old Deutoronomy. It's about a young tuxedo kit named Mistoffelees.

It was a sunny winter morning when Mistoffelees woke up of his little bed. He has been waiting for this day the whole week! His parents we're going to take him and his siblings Alonzo and Victoria to their great-great grandfather's country house, 25 miles north of London.

-Hey Alonzo, aren't you excited about today? - asked the kit jumping around the room.

-Nah, not really. – answered his brother.

- Uh?! Why not? – asked Mistoffelees surprised. He couldn't understand why his brother wasn't exited. He and Victoria have been waiting the whole week for this day and couldn't even sleep last night.

- Look I just am not excited, ok? – answered him not even looking at Mistoffelees.

- But why? – Mistoffelees asked impatiently.-It's gonna be so fuuny, we can fish, play with animals, catch butterflies…

Then Alonzo quickly turned around to his younger brother and grabbed him by his small arm throwing him out of his room. Mistoffelees fell on the floor.

-LOOK I AM NOT EXCITED LIKE YOU! NOT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Then a tall cat came from another part of the den. It was a tall tom with brown and white fur. It was their father, Thomas, one of the best magicians of the century.

-What on earth is going on here, Alonzo?- he asked.

-That little brat doesn't stop annoying me and so I decided to kick him out of my room.- said Alonzo pointing at his brother.

Thomas didn't like the way Alonzo answered. That was not the Alonzo he knew before. Now he was a rude cat who was always away from his family and closed in his room.

-Mistoffelees why don't you go and eat your breakfast in the kitchen? I'll be there as soon as I can alright?- he said looking at his soon.

Mistoffelees nodded and got up. He went to the kitchen holding with his paw in the place were Alonzo grabbed him. Now Thomas looked at Alonzo.

-Come with me. – he said but Alonzo stood where he was. Thomas grabbed his arm.- If there is one thing I hate is bad behavior. Now come with me.

Pulled by his father, Alonzo had no choice but to follow him. Thomas took him to a place not far from there with big mountains of trash just to make sure no one was going to listen their conversation. He dropped his son's paw and took a step back. He waited a few seconds for Alonzo's words, but Alonzo just stood there looking around like if it had nothing to do with him.

-Don't you think you've got something to tell me?- asked Thomas.

Alonzo only shook his head and didn't say a word. He crossed his arms and looked away. Thomas knew there was something wrong with his son and wanted to help him.

-Alonzo please, I know there's something wrong with you. Why do you treat your brother like that? You know, in the past few weeks I just… started thinking that you don't love us. Son, please tell me what's wrong and I will help you the best I can.

-Why would I tell you? You never talk to me. You're always playing with Mistoffelees and Victoria and you don't have time for me anymore.- he cried.

Thomas had no idea what to say. In one point Alonzo was right. He was always playing with Victoria and Mistoffelees and never talked to him like before.

-Son.. I… I'm sorry.

-You're sorry?!- he shouted.

-Lately you've always been away from the den and we only see you at dinner time so I thought all you wanted from me was distance and I decided to give you that, but if you wanted to talk to me why didn't you say so? No matter what I would and I will listen to you.

-Why did you think I wanted distance from you?-he asked.

-You're never home and now you're becoming an adult. It's also hard for me to see you our any of your siblings growing Alonzo. I know you don't understand right now but one day you will be a father and you will understand this.

Alonzo looked back at Thomas. He wasn't angry with him and now he knew that what he did was stupid.

-I thought you never talked to me because you and mom liked them more than me. I thought that none of you would listen to me.

-Son that's ridiculous. We're a family aren't we? We help each other no matter what.-he put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder.

-I know it now. I made the biggest mistake in my life, dad. I'm sorry.-apologized with his head down.

-You don't need to apologize. We both made mistakes, son. Your mother and I should've talked to you about this months ago and we didn't and parent's need to talk with their children when they see something wrong. Let's make a deal, ok? From now on you promise that you will tell us what you feel alright? And I promise you that we will always listen to you. Deal?

-Deal.- nodded Alonzo.

Thomas hugged him tightly like he never did before. A tear came out of his eye, not of sadness, but of happiness and proud. Alonzo was only a few inches smaller than him and was no longer a kitten. "My father was right about this. It's not easy for me to see my kittens growing up. I know they won't understand now but one day they will." thought Thomas.

-So do you want to tell me what's wrong now?

Alonzo nodded and sat on a bench with his father. "I guess I should've never done what I did."

-Munkustrap and I aren't friends anymore. That's it.

-What happened? You have always been best friends.

-He's becoming an idiot that's it. Now he spends most of the day with Old Deuteronomy learning what he needs to be the leader of the tribe and when he comes back he's all bossy and arrogant and all that he talks about is "Me becoming the leader".

-Have you told him this?- asked Thomas.

-Yes, yesterday. He said I had to face reality and pay homage because now he is the "prince" of the tribe. And then I said that with that behavior he would never be a great leader like his father and would never be my best friend. After this, he left without saying a word.- explained Alonzo.

-Well son, try to put yourself in his position. It is quite natural that he is excited with the idea of being the leader, but he still needs to know what it really means to be a leader. He's still young and as much to learn before he becomes an adult and both of you are going through a stage of life were your ideas and thoughts will change. You did what was right when you told him what you thought about his actions and maybe he's at home now thinking about it and maybe he will apologize everyone including you.

Alonzo didn't say anything for a while but after thinking about what his father said he understood.

-Wow, I never thought about it like that. Thanks, dad. Now I'm going to wait and see if he apologizes, and I know he will. Even when he does stupid things, after a while he realizes what he did was wrong and never repeats it.-Alonzo said and stood up.

-I'm sure this time is one of those times son.- Thomas stood up too and both of them walked back to the den.

Back in the den, Lily was making sure every windows were closed. She heard the two toms arriving and couldn't believe her eyes. Alonzo and Thomas were talking and laughing with each other. Her son wasn't sad, he was happy and in a good mood. When he saw her he ran to her and gave her a hug.

-Oh mom, I'm so sorry. I promise to you that from now on I will never behave like that again and I will always talk to you whenever I need.

-Oh Alonzo, my boy.- she hugged him back again.

The front door opened and Mistoffelees and Victoria came out. Alonzo looked at his younger siblings and kneeled in front of them.

-I'm sorry you guys. I'll never be so mean to you again. I promise to you that I will be the best older brother in the world.- he looked at Victoria and then at Mistoffelees- Mistoffelees I'm sorry for what I did to you today. I was in a bad mood.

-That's ok.

-Thanks little bro. Now who wants a free piggyback?- said Alonzo in a playful way.

-Me! Me!- said Mistoffelees and Victoria at the same time as both of them jumped to Alonzo's back, making him falling.

-Hey guys once at the time please.- he said laughing.

Victoria was the first one to go, since she was the youngest and a queen. Mistoffelees was running and jumping around Alonzo and telling jokes creating an atmosphere full of laughs. Thomas and Lily were holding each other's paw and watching their children playing together. A smile drew up on their faces as they watched them.

-You know what I think Lily?-asked Thomas.

-What is it honey?

-I think this trip will be the best in the world.-he looked at her and kissed her lips.

They walked back to the den to prepare their stuff while their children were playing outside. Thomas looked at them again before entering the den. None of his children looked like him. Mistoffelees only had his father's magical powers and his white paws while the rest of him was more fond of his mother Lily and his uncle Bustopher who are tuxedo cats like him. Alonzo and Victoria only and their father's eyes and their fur was a combination of their parent's fur. In terms of personality Alonzo was more like his father; proud, brave, with a good heart and a natural hunter while Mistoffelees hated hunting and was more fearful, with a passion for dance and magic, more kind and gentle like his uncle Bustopher, but if he needed to be brave, he would be brave. Victoria's personality was the same as her mother's; friendly, sometimes bossy, housekeeper, a gifted ballerina and a very strong queen. They were all different but they were all special in their own way.


	2. Playing with friends

Hours flew away while the three siblings played in the backyard. It was 2 o'clock now and they were almost ready to go. Victoria was just a 4 month old kitten, so her energy went down quickly and she fell asleep in Alonzo's arms. Lily came outside and told her children:

-Kids, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes, ok?

-Hey mom can I go say goodbye to my friends?-asked Mistoffelees.

-Sure honey, but be quick ok?- answered Lily.

Mistoffelees nodded ran to the center of the junkyard were his friends used to be all the time. Lily looked at her elder son, Alonzo who was caring Victoria in his arms a little bit sad.

-Aren't you going to say goodbye to Munkustrap? It's time for you two to get along again.-she said as Alonzo passed her Victoria.

-How did you know we're angry?- he asked.

-I suspected immediately when I saw the way you two looked at each other in the other day while you were dancing and your father told me it right now.

-He knows we're going today. If he really wants to apologize he'll come to me today.- he angrily said as he walked back to the den.

Lily took a deep breath and walked back caring little Victoria with her. "I hope he comes. I can't see my son like this anymore."

Meanwhile Mistoffelees was now in the Jellicle Ball playing hide and seek with his friends. It was Tumblebrutus who was trying to find them. The other kittens who were also playing were Pouncival, Plato, Rumpus Cat, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera, Electra and the twins. Mistoffelees was hidden in a small box in the middle of a bank seat and an old garbage bin. He slightly looked out and saw Tumblebrutus discovering the Rumpus Cat who was hidden inside Mistoffelees' future pipe.

-Ahah, gotcha!- said Tumblebrutus.

-How in the world did you find me?- said the Rumpus Cat obsessed.

-It wasn't that hard finding you with those glasses.- he laughed.

Mistoffelees couldn't help it but laughed a little bit. All the other hidden kittens laughed so hard that it only took a couple of seconds for Tumblebrutus to find them. Mistoffelees was still inside the box when he felt dust coming to his nose. He tried to contain it but he gave a great sneeze and rolled out of the box.

-Ah there are you Mistoffelees.- said Tumblebrutus.

All the kittens laughed including Mistoffelees who was still lied in the ground. Alonzo showed up clinging to some really high tubes in the junkyard.

-Mistoffelees it's time to go!- shouted Alonzo.

-Oh, I'm coming!- shouted Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees said goodbye to all of his friends and climbed to where Alonzo and from there he waved to his friends. They jumped and jumped through the trash until Mistoffelees noticed he forgot something.

-Wait Alonzo, wait.

-What is it little bro?

-I forgot something.- said Mistoffelees.

-Ok but be quick. Mom, dad and Victoria are waiting for us.

-Ok!- he said as he went away.

Alonzo saw him going away. "Hum. I'm going to follow him. My 8 months brother is one for mischief." Alonzo followed him quietly. Mistoffelees stopped in front of a den and knocked the door. "Who's he going to see?" thought Alonzo. The door opened and a small little queen came out. She was brown all over, had beautiful green eyes and small ears. Her name was Cassandra.

-Oh hello Mistoffelees.- she said with a lovely smile.

-Hi… Cassandra.-he stammered.

-Oh I just remembered you're going today. I'm sorry I forgot it. I really didn't mean to. Is there anything I can do for you?

-Well you could accept this- he said and magically appeared a red rose in his paw and gave it to her- I thought it would be a lot nicer to give you a flower than just to say goodbye so. Goodbye Cassandra.- he said and walked back.

-Wait, Mistoffelees wait!- she ran to him and gave him a kiss in his cheek.- Thank you for this. Have fun with your family alright?- she kissed his cheek again and walked back to the den with the flower.

Mistoffelees cheeks turned pink and he felt like he was the happiest kitten in the world. He walked back like if he was a drunk in heaven. Suddenly he heard a laugh in front of him. It was Alonzo.

-Alonzo?! You were there this whole time?- he said embarrassed.

-Yes, I was. Since when do you like her?

-I do not like her, at least in that way. - answered Misttoffelees- C'mon hurry up! Mom and dad… hum… are waiting for us, yeah that's right; they're waiting for us for ages. And you know how dad gets mad whenever we're late and mom also…- continued Mistoffelees without realizing it and started walking back home.

"My Everlasting Cat he really likes her. One day who knows. These two may be a couple." thought Alonzo smiling.

-Alonzo are you listening to me?- asked Mistoffelees.

-What? Oh, yeah!- he quickly answered.

-Hum… C'mon who is she?

-Uh, I'm not in love I'll have you known!- he shouted with a high angry voice.

-Ok, ok. Let's just go home.


End file.
